Perfect Opportunity
by Silentlamb
Summary: Two groups of teenagers. One of boys. One of girls. Both eager for the best Summer Vacation eva! But due to a perverted secret plan to pay off debt, they find themselves sharing 1 beach house. Problems flare, and personalities clash. Rated for Jiraiyaness
1. Neeeeed to go somewhere

**_As always, things have a way of just making me type them. This time, its in the Category Naruto. -shrug-_**

**_Anyway, if you're one of the people waiting for _**_"Secrets not meant to be told"_**_, please be patient with me. There are a lot of things hating me with that story at the moment.  
_**

_Original Summary: You've got two bored groups of the opposite sex eager for the best Summer vacation ever. By evil twist of fate (and some meddling from a familiar perverted author) they find themselves sharing one beach house. Personalities clash and chaos ensues._

**Perfect Opportunity; **

The well-known author (and Peeper) of Kohona (and current Police chief) strolled down the park, thinking to himself.

'Alright, so I only need about 1,000,000 yen(about 8,200 in US cash). Its isn't that big a deal...' He tried to reassure himself. But, no matter how much he tried to be optimistic, he couldn't shake the fact that he didn't have squat to begin with, so, of course, it IS a lot.

He slapped his face. 'Who would have known Tsunade, the legendary SUCKER, would have beaten me so bad! And of COURSE she has to go so hard on me... man, how am I going to come up with the cash..."

Thinking about it, for some reason his mind wandered to Kakashi, the english teacher of Kohona High. Then when he thought of Kakashi, he thought about that thing he was always frickin' doing. Reading Icha Icha Paradice. HIS book.

'Hmm... I always make around 350,000 yen off of it each book from the first couple of weeks, depending on how good it is. All I need to do is make a series of several great ones!' He rubbed his chin. 'But how do I do that? I will need some great inspiration for that..."

He bowed his head and sobbed inwardly. "If only I didn't buy that damn Beach House. I wouldn't be in this debt. I would have paid it all off for all I know." He murmured out loud to himself. "Damn that Tsunade. She IS the legendary Sucker. She should be more forgiving then this. And then she had to go and charge me interest."

And through all his financial suffering, he walked past this small group of boys he recognized from the High School. He paid them no heed, and was just about to run home and collapse on his bed and sob pathetically when he heard a conversation that would start on a brilliant plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We neeeed to go somewhere..." The blond knuckle-headed ninja whined. "I don't wanna waste our summer vacation doing absolute _crap_."

"Shut up, dobe." His best friend, Sasuke, brushed him off, although you would question their relationship sometimes, how he treats Naruto.

"But Naruto does have a point." His other friend, Kiba, agreed, scratching his dog Akamaru behind the ears. The pup was panting from the heat, his tongue lagging to the side. "Last summer sucked. The only thing we really did was sit in front of the air conditioner and play chess. And I _hate_ chess."

"That's only because you lost every time." Shikamaru, the lazy-ass, but way smart ninja sighed. He was leaning against the lone tree that shaded them all.

It was a particularly hot day today, and that meant that not only was Naruto being more whiny and irritating then usual, but that they were also less resistant and more in the direction of Pineapple head over there. LAZY.

But just because they weren't as hard to push-over, didn't mean that their attitudes were more in the easy-going state. It was just way too much effort to beat the crap out of Kiba and Naruto. My God, they really were are like Shikamaru, huh?

"You say that, but you don't really know what to do in the first place." Sasuke said to Kiba, turning his head from them, trying to shake the fact that he himself ached to be doing something. True he needed to train in order to beat his bastard brother for the first time ever (The Uchiha family owned a large dojo, and, of course, Itachi was the best), and he always pushed himself for that fact.

But, alas, you just can't beat teen adolescence.

"Hn..." Naruto folded his arms, pouting. "Well, teme, do YOU have any bright ideas?" He demanded.

"Your the one who wanted to go somewhere, why are you asking me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "I honestly couldn't care less."

'Damn him and his logic.' Naruto thought to himself. His pout deepened, and his attention, however little it may be, turned towards the one person who hadn't been thrown into the conversation.

"Nejiiiii..."

The boy, 17, and slightly older then the rest of them, was leaning against the same tree as Shikamaru, with one foot resting against its trunk.

He opened one eye and looked at the seemingly suffering Naruto, who had poured all his will-power into the kicked puppy-dog look.

Of course Neji was unaffected. He closed his eye.

Naruto tried once again. "Neeejiiii..."

Neji rolled his eyes internally and got up to look at him directly. "What?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't care." Neji assumed his previous position.

"Awww... come on!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Your pathetic Naruto."

"Hey! I got an idea!" Kiba grinned. "Remember 2 years ago at the beach?"

"When Teme got one hell of a sunburn falling asleep in the sun when we switched his sunscreen for lotion then put coconuts over his chest?" Naruto grinned. "That was hilarious! And Sasuke refused to swim for the next month."

Sasuke scowled. "Not only did I peel for weeks, but I bruised my knuckles badly from beating the shit out of you two."

"So, what's your point?" Shikamaru avoided the near beating by changing the subject. It would be too troublesome to tear them apart.

"SOOO, we should do that again! Even Neji over there said he had a good time."

"Only because you wouldn't stop bothering me until I did." Neji huffed.

"Even so, none of us have a beach house, or, for that matter, a way to get there." Sasuke reasoned, being the barer of bad news.

Kiba and Naruto, who was in high spirits at this point, was run over several times by the big 18-wheeler of reality. "Oh yeah..."

"Aw man, that's right."

"We only went last time cause Kakashi-sensei let us use his..."

"And after what happened last year, he ain't gonna let us again."

And this was where Jiraiya decided to pop into the conversation.

"Did someone say that they needed a beach house?" All the teenage heads involved in the conversation turned tin the direction of the 50 year old with long, white, thick, and mangled hair.

"What's it to ya, old man?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya cringed. Of course, it was Naruto. He was the only one who was not afraid of him. I mean, he calls him "Old Pervert", for God's sake, regardless of the fact that he could arrest him and put him in jail for harassment.

"Um..." He glared at the oblivious blonde."Well... I happened to be in the business, and since I'm not going to be using it all summer, I thought, what was the harm in renting it?" Jiraiya shrugged lamely.

"Well, that's convenient." Neji mumbled.

"Hold up. I need to see a picture of this thing." Kiba protested.

"Hold on a sec, I had it here somewhere..." He said, reaching into a pocket and fished around. "Oh, wait, here it is." He said, and presented a Kodak. "Look. It's nice, right?"

They gazed at the photo. Even Neji and Sasuke were impressed. "Wow, it's HUGE!"

It was 2 buildings of two floors each, connected by one long building one floor high. It was surrounded by an abundant garden blooming with color and you could see the ocean behind it go as far as the eye could see, or at least as far as the photo could see, anyway.

The building itself had beautiful tiles and decorated carved walls. It was classy, and now that Jiraiya was looking at it again, he remembered why he bought the troublesome thing in the first place.

"Nice, huh? Its got 14 rooms, and the all of the window-side ones have balconies. Its just a 5 minute walk to the beach too!" He grinned. He was starting to enjoy himself. 'Maybe I should have gone into the real estate business.' He thought to himself.

"What's that thing in the middle?" Naruto asked, pointing to the smaller building connecting them both.

"Oh, that's the bathroom. There's only one, but its pretty big. It's got a hot-spring in it and everything."

"Ho, sweet." Kiba said to himself.

Naruto bit his lip. No doubt it was convenient, and it was, by the way Ero-sennin put it, very cool, but it would probably be waaay too expensive for him, even if they did split the bill. "How much?"

"That's the beauty of it, its really cheap. I just want you to take care of it and keep it clean for the summer." Jiraiya beamed.

Naruto broke into a wide grin. "Then, we'll take it!"

"Terrific." Jiraiya slapped a pair of keys and contract into his hand. "I'll be around to uh... take rent and make sure you don't destroy the place." He nodded his head, as if to convince himself of that too. Then he turned on his heel, and walked casually, or, at least he tried to, down the path.

Naruto closed the keys in his hand and broke into a wide grin, turning to his friends. "We're going with your plan after all, Kiba!"

"You've forgotten our way of transportation." Sasuke said, taking the contract and searching for the address. "We can't exactly take a train there. Its way too far out into the country."

Naruto closed his eyes and swam into deep thought, but Kiba beat him to it. "Doesn't Neji got a driver's license? I mean, he IS kinda older then us."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Naruto agreed, grinning once more.

"Its called a Learner's Permit." Neji informed them. "It MEANS that I am allowed to drive anywhere..."

"Perfect, you can drive us."

"BUT," Neji glared at the boy who interrupted. " I need to be with an adult of 18 or older."

"Well, that sucks." Naruto thought again, and came to a quick decision. "Hey, isn't Lee 18?"

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed, "But there is only so much 'Youth' that I can take from one person."

"Yes, same here." Neji added. "Hiashi had him over for dinner several times because he was favorite of Gai-sensei. Hiashi kept saying that I 'should be more like him'." He shuddered.

"Let's not think too much about it, and just bring the bastard." Shikamaru decided for them. "It's too troublesome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Well, that was easy.' Jiraiya thought, rubbing his neck as he walked down the path. 'Now I've got two sources of cash flow. The boy's rent money, and the inspiration I can get from them.'

He passed a group of women in their middle 20'ies, gossiping about some manga. Gravitation or something like that. 'I'm not usually one to make Yaoi, but it'll probably bring in more from the female population..."

And then he spotted a small group of girls, whom he also recognized from the Kohona High school. "Or maybe... I won't have to."

_**Aaaand, that's a wrap! And for my first time at Naruto, I feel pretty confident in it. Over-used plot, but I've made my own personal twist to it. Betcha no one's ever thought of Jiraiya using them for stars in his next book. If someone had, I'll be crying in that corner right there. -points-**_

_**Anyway, sankyuu for reading. I'll be more reliable in my stories from now on (I hope).**_

_**As always,  
Alena Rio **_


	2. Road Trip time!

**_I feel... motivated. I haven't felt that in years._**

_Disclaimer; Yeah... if I owned Naruto, Hinata would just fess up to him already, Sasuke wouldn't be such a bastard and run off to that Japanese Micheal Jackson, and Kakashi would show us his goddamn face! But I don't, so that ain't happening._**  
**

**Original Summary:** You've got two bored groups of the opposite sex eager for the best Summer vacation ever. By evil twist of fate they find themselves sharing one beach house. Personalities clash and chaos ensues.

**Perfect Opportunity; **

_Chapter two; Road trip time!_

5 girls sat under another tree, talking about the Honey Suckle Bush near them, trying to take their mind off the heat.

"They, um, smell nice." The shyest one, Hinata, said.

"Okay, this is getting tedious. The heat is making me more irritated then usual." A tall blond, Temari, said, waving a fan in her face, turned pink from the heat.

"Yeah... sorry, Hinata." The pink-haired one, Sakura, said gloomily.

"Oh, I, uh, wait..." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, we should go to the pool today!" The other blonde, Ino, whined.

"I agree with that!" Tenten said.

"I could use a swim..." Temari agreed.

"I would too... but the Weather Man said that there would be hot flashes all throughout the summer. I can't go everyday, my hair couldn't take the chlorine!" Sakura said.

"But we can't go without going to the pool, I couldn't take it." Tenten sounded. Hinata and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"W- what about the b- beach?" Hinata asked.

They thought about it some. "That is brilliant. My mom could give us money to rent a beach house, and... what?"

"Okay, bill-board brow, where are we going to find a beach house in such short notice?"

And that's when Jiraiya thought it would be a great time to brandish his real estate skills of the piece of architecture he owned... not to mention the hot spring within it(Because girls just love that, he thought, thinking of all the stuff they could do within its boundaries.(Perv.))

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto paced in front of the front door of Neji's house. Sasuke leaned against the pillar of the porch.

"Come on! He's late!" Naruto whined.

"First of all, we're early. About 2 and a half hours too early. Why'd you drag me out of bed at 5:00 anyway?" Sasuke asked, irritated and yawning.

"How could you have slept! I was up all night packing and..." Naruto broke out into a unwilling yawn.

"...That was the most stupid thing you could have done." Sasuke finished for him. "The beach is, and will always be, where it is now. Why are you rushing?"

"Yes. Why?" Neji came out, fighting down a large yawn.

"Finally Neji!" Naruto said happily, then frowned. "Why are you in your Pajamas?"

True, Neji was in a pair of pants with racing stripes on them, and nothing else(meaning he was shirtless). His eyes were bloodshot and his long hair a mess.

"Oh, I don't know..." He said sarcastically. "Why the HELL are you at MY house at 5:00 in the morning?"

He was whispering, no doubt not to wake up his uncle and cousins. But his whispers were more like hisses, and his anger was making Naruto flinch.

"I wanted to sleep IN today."

"But you are going to drive us..."

"Yeah, but how am I going to drive you if I'm YAWNING the whole time?" He growled.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, uh--"

The door slammed in his face, interrupting him.

"Well, that was rude." Naruto said. Sasuke slapped his hand over his eyes. Being from a dojo, he usually woke up early to train anyway. It didn't bother him so much, however, seeing Naruto act like a complete idiot was the part that irritated him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Neji walked away from the front door, grumbling to himself, only to nearly smack foreheads with his younger cousin Hinata.

"N- Neji-nii-san, w- who w-was it at the d-d-door?" Hinata stumbled over her words, hugging her pillow from reluctance to get up from sleeping.

Neji scoffed, angered again by the thought of Naruto, but calmed himself, and ran his hand through his hair, in sad attempt to remove the bottle of bedhead that had been dumped on his head that night. "Nothing, Hinata-san. I'm sorry to have awoken you."

She shook her head. "N-n- no... you don't have t-to apolo..." She drifted off, mumbling to herself in embarrassment, and tripped over herself wandering back to her bedroom.

Neji sighed for his well under-confident cousin, and groggily lumbered over to the kitchen to make coffee for himself. The bastard Kyuubi woke him up, so he wasn't going to go back to sleep anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"N- Naruto? Sasuke?" Kiba stopped to yawn. "What the hell are you doing here? What time is it?"

Sasuke sighed before responding. "Around 5:15 to 5:30."

"Yeah, so get your lazy ass up, we're going to the beach today." Naruto said loudly with a grin.

"Quiet, you baka! You'll wake my sister." Kiba whisper-yelled. He yawned again before responding to the Blonde. "We're going to the beach, yeah, but not at frickin 5 in the morning. Come back in 3 hours." And he turned around to shut the door.

"No, wait, Kiba!" Too late, the door was closed, and locked.

Sasuke sighed. "Can I go home yet? I should get like an hour of training done anyway. Go home and sleep, baka. No one besides me and you are awake this early."

Naruto groaned, and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait, there is ONE person."

Sasuke sweat-dropped. "What? Who?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke felt like introducing his forehead to many, many tree trunks.

"Naruto! How youthful it is for you and Sasuke to be up this early! I thought I was the only one who took part in morning activities!" Rock Lee, the beetle hair-cut, youth loving, lovable weirdo, said loudly.

Naruto grinned widely. "I knew you'd be awake, Lee. Your totally awesome! Ready for the trip to the ocean?"

"How could I not? I was up since 2 in the morning packing." Lee said, giving a thumbs up.

"See, Teme? I'm not the only one." Naruto laughed in the direction of the suffering Uchiha.

Sasuke wanted to back away then run as far away as possible. 'Oh man.' He thought to himself. 'Only Naruto can put up with that weirdo. How am I going to survive this damn trip?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 hours later, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura walked over to Ino's house, carrying their luggage. Sakura knocked on the door.

Ino opened the door, looking fresh and happy... with almost nothing on.

"Um... we still have to drive there. Why are you in your swimsuit?" Tenten questioned.

"She's going to the beach house like that." Sakura answered for her. "For the guys that we might see."

"That's right." Ino confirmed, putting on khaki short-shorts over her bikini bottom. "So, I'm all ready. Who are we missing?"

"T-T-Temari." Hinata said.

"She's the one who lives the farthest away. I guess I'll drive you guys over there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 hours later, which Sasuke felt was forever, having to put up with 'Youth' and 'Believe it' for that long, the Uchiha rammed his fist repeatedly on the Hyuuga's front door.

Hiashi, Neji's uncle, opened the door, and invited them in, nodding his head to the three boys in greeting.

Neji met them in the Kitchen, holding a coffee cup. Catching Sasuke's desperate look because of the other two, he rolled his eyes, and offered the two access to the backyard, a temporary training ground for the two who wanted to be the absolute strongest.

The two eagerly ran out, and almost immediately started sparing with each other.

Neji came back to the Kitchen, and slowly sank into one of the bar stools in front of the island, when the door bell rang again.

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked, sipping some coffee.

"Yeah, but it just might be the other one."

"Other one?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hn." And Neji left, making his way to the door.

Sasuke spaced out for a little, downing what was left in his mug, only to look up at cold, blue eyes.

His eyes widened a little, but otherwise, he didn't look startled at all.

"Gaara?" He asked Neji.

Neji nodded. "His brother Kankuro is off to camp for the summer, and his sister Temari is doing something else as well. Lee invited him, then after about an hour of persuading, told me he was coming."

Gaara sat down on one of the barstools, saying nothing, acknowledging Sasuke with a nod of his head.

Sasuke returned the favor, then sighed. "Well, this is turning out to be a questionable trip."

"Now you know how I feel." Neji breathed, offering Gaara a cup of coffee. Gaara shook his head slightly, to tell him,'No thanks', but still said nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari walked out of her house. By that time, Kankuro was already gone, left about an hour ago, and Gaara said something about going to a friend's house for the summer. So she was all by herself now. Good thing she decided to go on a trip, she thought, she didn't think that she was going to see either of her brothers all summer. And some of her actually was grateful. Living with an anti-social jack-ass and technical maniac (Kankuro enjoyed making robots and puppets) made her very... there wasn't a word for it.

She looked around to make sure nothing was out of place before shutting the lights and locking the door behind her.

No one was going to be home anyway. Well... there was Baki, one of their dad's employees, but he only came to check up on them once every like, 3 weeks, under orders of their dad.

She was taking the key out of the lock, and putting it in her bag when she heard a honk.

Tenten was at the wheel of a... very snazzy (Yeah, I just said snazzy ;p) silver convertible, the roof pulled back. Ino and Sakura was waving at her from the backseat, with Hinata in between them.

"Put your stuff in the back." Tenten called, and Temari popped the trunk and stuffed her luggage between 4 others.

"You have to push hard to make them fit." Tenten said, pointing behind her. "These girls over here don't know the meaning of cargo limit."

Ino and Sakura stuck their tongue out at Tenten. Tenten stuck her tongue back out at them.

Temari grunted, and almost lost balance when the suitcase slipped in, and slammed the trunk shut. She got in the passenger seat, and they zoomed off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had to wait an extra hour for Kiba to show up. 'Fashionably late' he said it was. It took all the discipline Neji had _not_ to punch him in the face.

But with the arrival of Kiba and Akamaru, it was time for them to leave. Naruto threw his hands up in the air in excitement, and Sasuke scoffed, and said, "Finally."

Neji got out the car from the garage, a red Acura SUV.

"Ohh... what a youthful car, Neji." Lee commented.

"Are you kidding? These things are terrible for the environment." Kiba rebutted.

"Yeah, because usually only one person is in the car at a time." Neji cut the argument short. "Now get in the car, or you can walk."

Everyone, in a line, got their suitcases in the back without a hitch, which Neji considered a blessing, and everyone piled into the car, Sasuke the front seat passenger.

Naruto protested to this, but Kiba threw him into the back and sat on him to shut him up.

Neji drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Let me guess, 'Why am I going on this trip?'?" Sasuke asked, reading his mind.

Neji closed his eyes. "Enlighten me."

"You just might actually meet someone you like for one. Or... you just might learn to get along with..." He looked behind into the backseats.

Naruto and Rock Lee were already singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall' even though they haven't even left the driveway, Gaara already brought out his i-pod and was listening to something Heavy Metal, and Kiba was laughing at Naruto and Rock Lee.

He sweat-dropped. He slowly turned around. "Well... you just might learn to get along with them."

"Hn." Neji grunted. "Somehow I just don't see that happening." And with that comment, they took off.

**_As I said, I felt motivated for the first time in a while. With my priorities. and my irritating deadlines, you could probably see why. So, like I said before, this is my first Naruto fic, so Sasuke and Neji (and probably Gaara) with their anti-social'ness, just might be a little ooc. But just a little. Don't leave me with so little credit, I always try and improve.  
_**

**_Anyway, without further adieu, I leave you to your life. Please leave a review on your way out, but please be gentle, my ego kinda sucks at the moment._**

**_As Always,  
Alena Rio_**


	3. Realization hits

**_Soooo, I was told that, not only to continue, and as fast as possible, but also to tell the pairings. So, I guess I'll tell the official ones, then the ones I'm thinking about._**

**_First of all, the official ones are, Nejiten (I love that pairing too damn much), and...  
_**

**_Well, thats about it. (I'm very indecisive) The unofficial triangles that I was going to mess around with until I hit anchor, was Naruhinakiba (I was more leaning on Naruhina, myself) InoShikaTem, and NaruSakuSasu(I like Sasusaku, to be honest)  
_**

**_And, actually, there's a couple of crack pairings I kinda wanted to toy around with, but not go seriously with, and here they are; LeeSaku, Shikaten, a bit of SasuIno. _****_Some GaaLee(this one cracks me up). And perhaps some GaaSaku love, but that I'm still iffy about._**

**_Yeah, Gaara is pretty much alone in this entire thing. And ya know, I don't think he would mind..._****  
**

**Perfect Opportunity;**

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! -is sad-_**  
**

**Chapter three: Realization hits**

Jiraiya had already started work on his original plan. And, thinking it out throughly and biting his lower lip in bad habit for concentration, came up with something like this for the first chapter.

_Unknown to them, what would be the greatest months of their lives, 5 girls and 7 boys, both in their late teens, who have never seen, much less known each other, will share a beach house, given to them by convenient circumstances, and discover some sexual innuendo that they have never experienced before, and find the one thing that they have never thought to come to them in such a unexpected way. Love._

_Eager to go forth into what they expected to be the best summer vacation ever, they venture forth, in cars, of course, towards what seemed to be a totally innocent, but nonetheless pleasing, trip to the beach._

_The girls, names Timera, Nettne, Kurasa, Ihanta, and Noi, laughed among themselves, picking out bathing suits for the trip, Noi discovering a rather small red one, tried it on in the dressing room, and the other girls laughed to themselves, but decided, that, even though rather small, it looked really good on her._

_The boys, names Rutano, Kuksae, Jine, Abki, and Ruhiksama..._

Of course, a lot of the first chapter was complete BS, like the stereotypical love story, but, he WAS an author taking inspiration from a bunch of teenagers. They weren't stupid. Most of them, anyway. If one of them happen to come across a copy, they would immediately know it was about them, if it were any more related to them then already.

He figured he already had the creative license part of the book down, he just needed the circumstances to mess around with. All he needed was some spy-ware, some video cameras, a little bit of invisibility jutsu...(I've made it so they've got their chakra and jutsu, but are less ninja-like, and more modern-like... in other words, they don't kill each other half as much with painful jutsu, like 'Sand coffin' or 'Chidori', or even, 'Shadow possession'(the deadly version I forgot the name to)), and some microphones. Yeah... it would go just fine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Picture the clichéd movie of a group of girls on a road trip. The girls are sitting in rather 'forward' positions of the car, giggling for unknown reasons. The wind whips their hair back, making them, with their gorgeous tanned figures in swimsuits, making them look more sexy then usual.

This was not the case with these girls.

"You missed the exit at route 22!" Temari yelled.

"I'm pretty sure its at the next exit!" Tenten shouted back.

"Y- you guys... pl- please calm down..." Hinata attempted to stop the fight, but it wasn't working.

"Turn around!" Temari yelled.

"No!"

"Turn!" Temari commanded.

"NO!" Tenten said firmly. "Its the next exit, we're going in the right direction."

Sure the open roofed car made them more into the stereotypical girl-only-road-trip type thing, but they were all red-faced and angry with each other. Demanding that their route was more direct, that they weren't lost.

"Just gimme the map!" Sakura demanded, wrenching the paper from Temari's hands.

She and Ino looked over it while Temari and Tenten barked at each other, one telling the other to 'turn around, dammit.' and the other saying 'hell no.'

"So, where are we?" Sakura asked.

Ino studied the curving lines that were supposed to be roads and spotted the sign '22'. "Here. We're right here." She pointed to a line on the map. "And we should be..." She held the contract Jiraiya gave her, which held the address. "Here." She pointed to a blank spot next to the blue that was supposed to be the ocean.

"Hmm..." Sakura's eyes ran back and forth over the paper, searching for a route. "Ah! Here!" She pointed to a route. "Um... hm... so we just need to take a left at here, and when we get here..." She looked up. "Tenten, you need to turn around."

"Ha! See?" Temari laughed in triumph.

"Sure! Tell me when there is a place when I CAN!" Tenten said angrilly. "There isn't any possible way I can do a U-turn legally!"

"There should be one of those rotary things coming up." Sakura yelled over the wind.

About half an hour went by, wind whistling by their ears. All they saw was grass and trees and the occasional car going in the opposite road.

"Sakura, I thought you said there was a rotary coming up." Tenten asked.

"Um..." Sakura studied the map again.

Ino looked at it with her. "Um, forehead girl? You've got the scale wrong. That thing isn't for another 20 miles."

Everyone, especially Tenten, groaned in aggravation.

"Okay, screw it." She did a sharp turn, right into a thicket of grass. Everyone swerved and fell over each other with the inertia. The car shook over rocks and the not exactly flat ground over to the other side of the road. Behind them, two obvious lines of wheel treads appeared on the bent grass.

Tenten viciously turned the wheel again, and the car did another swerve. The girls fell in the opposite direction. Panting from vigor, Tenten growled, "If anyone asks, I never did that."

They looked at her with wide, scared eyes, especially Hinata. "H- hai..." She chirped in her shy voice. She was driving the car, for Christ Sake. If provoked enough, she had the power to crash right into a cliff side, doing 180.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Have a lot of page breaks, don't I?)

Now imagine, if you will, the clichéd version of the boy's road-trip. There would be the driver, his shirt wide open, showing off his sculpted abs, and the rest of them, either wearing a white wife-beater or no shirt at all, laughing at a very immature joke, drinking cans of beer. The windows are wide open, thus they stick their arms out of it, the wind running through their hair, whooping at passing cars, especially if the cars contains girls. Very hot girls.

If you thought that was the case, no it wasn't. They were way too stuffed shirt for that.

Neji stared straight ahead, a look of pure determination on his face. He denied the boys access to any drink anything but water, for two reasons. One, most of them –Lee was an exception-- were all underaged, and it was illegal for them to drink beer anyway, and two, there was no way in hell he was going to clean up any sticky substances on the interior.

The windows were closed, and locked, (the driver had special privileges) because the air conditioner was blasting, and he wasn't going to pay extra for the gas to power it if it was just going to blow out the window anyway.

And, being Neji, he wore a polo shirt, two out of three buttons open. There was no way he was going to show off. Who the hell was going to look at him anyway? He wasn't going to show his 'nakedness' to Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. (Lee would be oblivious, Sasuke and Gaara wouldn't really care). He wasn't gay! They would just make fun of him, anyway.(tightass...)

Sasuke, was wearing a button-down shirt, the buttons open, with a black wife beater under it. For pants, he wore baggy jeans, with a rip at the knee. He rarely wore shorts anymore. Ever since Naruto made fun of his limbs, calling them 'girls legs'. (I actually did that to my brother, he hasn't worn shorts in years ;p)

It may not look it, but Sasuke is rather self-conscious. It all started cause Itachi beat his ass in several sparing matches, winning every time.

Sasuke stared out the window, unemotionally staring at the ripples in the water that seemed to freeze in time as their car zoomed by. (Its an eastern car, with the driving wheel on the right rise) He completely blanked his brain. Originally he had tried to be optimistic, but failed, and thus, before he started thinking death thoughts about the trip, erased all functions from his brain.

And, because of this, he was unresponsive to most of everything.

Naruto and Lee, did the most clichéd thing to do in a car trip. Sing songs. Irritating songs that after the 5th time hearing it, you want to beat the hell out of them.

Kiba, who, sat on the other side of Naruto(Lee had the other window seat), was starting to fall asleep, but couldn't, due to the fact there were loud, 'Kumbayah'ing' people sitting right next to him.

Shikamaru DID fall asleep. Being the one who did it the most, he was the professional in that department. He was lightly snoring off to the side in the very back of the car. Gaara, on the other side, gazed in boredom at the rocky cliffs at the other side of the car. But, as witnesses claimed, the rocks almost literally froze upon contact with Gaara's icy stare.

And, with Neji's navigator, (something Tenten's car did NOT have) they got there without a hitch. And again, Neji considered it a blessing. However, he did suffer a terrible headache, from listening up to '99 bowls of Ramen on the wall' (Naruto's own creation) right down to 15, before Kiba finally shouted "Shut UP, dammit!"

Didn't really stop them though. They moved on to 'I spy' which didn't really work, since the only thing that they could see was rock, tree, road and sea. But, you also were talking to the biggest idiots in Kohona. This is an example of a true story;

"I spy... with my little eye..." Lee looked around the scenery. "Something that is... black!"

"Hmm..." Naruto actually pondered this. "It can't be the sky... its almost noon..." He thought harder. "Is it the rocks? They've got black speckles!"

Rock proudly shook his head. "I am sorry, Naruto! That is not the correct answer!" He was happy he chose a hard topic.

"Ummmm..." Naruto thought even harder.

"Oh, for the love of God, its the damn ROAD!" Neji lost control for about 3 seconds, having both a headache, and about 10 stress marks on his forehead. And when Neji looses control of his finely disciplined temper, everything looses it. He accidentally swerved and went on the other side of the road, almost getting hit by a 16 wheeler.

Everyone screamed.

And Sasuke, who was there for a reason, grabbed hold of the wheel, and they swerved back to safety.

Neji had been shaking. Not out of fear, but out of pure frustration and anger. At guess who.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anyway, back to the summer house with the boys, they were out in front of the house, there were about 3 or four spaces in front of the house, available for their cars and perhaps some guests. They were all empty, except for, Shikamaru was the only one who noticed, one.

It was a silver convertible. It looked nice, but it looked out of place somehow compared to the rest of the house, that looked kinda uninhabited.

Neji parked right next to it, easing on the brakes, gently rolling it to a stop. Naruto, going over Kiba, jumped out of the car and whooped in his usual way of excitement.

Sasuke got out of the car just the opposite. Quietly and calmly, he stepped out, and looked up at the house as everyone else got used to steady ground.

The house looked just as nice as the photo had shown. It truly was big, kind of like a hotel. If Jiraiya was telling the truth, later on, he just might go into the hot spring, to ease off some built up stress that developed over that drive.

Naruto, still bouncing around, compared to everyone else, who was either suffering from carsickness, headache, or had just woken up. It was a three-four hour drive, and Kiba was surprised (but not really) that Naruto hadn't been slowed down at least from motion sickness.

Gaara helped Neji take out the suitcases, got his and walked forward towards the door, to claim a bedroom and start to unpack.

Naruto followed his example, but went a lot quicker, with a lot more enthusiasm. He quickly beat Gaara to the door.

Gaara, who wasn't putting that much effort into it in the first place, didn't really care.

Naruto, who had the keys, (probably wasn't a smart idea, actually) opened the door, and, beaming for unknown reasons, ran in.

But, all of a sudden, stopped, and started stuttering, pointing in front of him.

No one really noticed. He WAS a moron after all.

"This shall be the greatest summer vacation better. ALMOST as good as the summer I trained with Gai-sensei!"

"Yeah, I bet." Kiba sighed, Akamaru wagging his tail on his shoulder. Lee was too energetic for being in the car for 4 hours. Almost as much as Naruto himself. "Still... it would be better if there were some chicks here."

"Guh- guh- thuh- the- wah- jus- a- bubba..." Naruto remained being confused, and maintained a scared face. Gaara finally caught up with him, and stopped just as he did, with an eyebrow raised in question instead of a gaping face of shock.

"What is it? A spider?" Shikamaru yawned, walking over to the door. He had had a good sleep, even if it DID cause a crick in his neck. "Try syllables and sentences, Naruto."

Then he opened his eyes grudgingly, and choked on his own tongue.

Staring back at them were 5 pairs of eyes. They were looking at them at them weirdly. They were eyes of the double x chromosome.

**_Thaaat... shouldn't be a cliffie... should it? -shrug- Motivation. I'm not used to it. _**

**_Well, anyway, this is an UPDATE WARNING. I am moving to Texas in the next couple of weeks -is very sad- And thus, will probably not be able to come to the computer as often as I would like. Doesn't mean I won't be thinking of you guys. I am. Tell that to the people who suscribed to my Inuyasha stories, too. I love you all! I do! I'm just going through some serious lack of motivation. As described above._**

**_So. Things are starting to heat up in the story. As you can probably tell, I've messed with the summary again. I'm trying to find a comfy place to settle. Its my little corner of Naruto fluff, so._**

_**Yeah, I'll shut up now. Please leave a review on your way out, and thank you.**_

_**As always,  
Alena Rio**_


	4. Well, this is awkward

_Well now, isn't this nice? 11 reviews on three chapters. Coming from me, that's really good._

_**-SMALL HARRY POTTER SPOILER WARNING- **_

_**I just finished HP; Deathly Hallows. It made me cry, feel incomplete, yet somehow... nothing to look forward to. And, I feel like I desperately need to ship Snapelily. But, not complete and utter SEX! pairing, a more of a, best friend, requited, yet unrequited love between Lily and Snape with James thrown in there somewhere. (I also am starting to lean towards BellaVoldie... creepy.)  
**_

_**I feel bad that I misunderstood snape... he, out of all of them, turned out to be the most compassionate, romantic, and totally awesome character out of all of them. I love him now. (Not like that, you know what I mean)  
**_

_**You'll know what I mean if you read the book. Shouldn't be a spoiler, should it? Eh, well, just in case, I'll throw in a spoiler warning.**_

_**-WARNING OVER-  
**_

_I'm a strange person. Anyway, drifting from HP, for this story, it would seem that I have decided on another official pairing. So, aside from NejiTen, there will be SasuSaku love. As for those SasuNaru fanatics out there (and I know your there) I myself like the fluffy stuff, not the full out SEX! ness. So... there will be the occasional moment, but nothing that would really say anything. Just the way I like it. :_)

_LeeSaku makes me smile, and Leegaa cracks me up, I'm serious. Where the hell did that one come up, anyway?_

_I'll stop wasting your time, see you at the bottom AN.**  
**_

**Perfect Opportunity; **

**Chapter four; Well, this is kinda awkward...**

_Laughing,the girls, in their very beautiful silver convertible, drove down the highway, almost without a care in the air. Confident in their sense direction, they zoomed off towards the ocean, where their, as seen in the picture they were shown, a beautiful beach house, which looked more like a hotel then a house. _

_The girls didn't mind. Instead, they preferred the large amount of space. With a single hot spring in the back, of which they thought would be absolute heaven, because, well, who wouldn't?_

_The point is, really, the house was beautiful. They were going to enjoy themselves, and nothing was going to interrupt their simply beautiful vacation._

_In their bathing suits, the bikinis and tankinis that they bought only the day before, they smiled with excitement of the fore coming trip._

_Meanwhile, the boys, while slightly under-age, drank several cans of Miller Light while Jine, the responsible one, stayed sober, driving his SUV, down the highway, going down the route right next to the beautiful sea, sparkling in the sunlight that was beaming softly upon it._

Jiraiya was going along well with his story. It was beginning to sound very nice, very cheesy, but then again, that's what all love stories sounded like. The only thing that bothered him at the moment, was that he needed to think of a name for his new story. Of course, being apart of the 'Icha Icha' series, it needed to go along with those lines.

Ummm... Icha Icha Mystery? Nah, doesn't sound sexy enough.

Groin-throbbing Action! Okay, TOO much to the point.

Beautiful presumption. Sounds good... but... what the hell does 'presumption' even mean?

This was going to take a while.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

When the girls stopped yelling and screaming obscenities at each other, and managed to get on the right road (how they managed to get there before the guys was most certainly a mystery.) using Sakura's smartness to calculate a route, and Tenten's frustration to, when they missed an exit or took a wrong turn, to quickly do a 'shortcut'.

Luckily, this was noon on a weekday, so the highways weren't crowded, and the girls were given a death threat to never tell. (Tenten is very scary when she's pissed)

Calming down was, thankfully, an easy thing as soon as Tenten rolled the convertible to a stop. Ino was the first one out. Leaping out over the door, she landed nimbly on her feet, and took a deep breath of the salty air.

The rest of them got out of the car the way they were supposed to, Tenten had a huge headache at the moment. As it would seem, arguing and using volume to fight an unbeatable battle does terrible things to your brain.

"D- does anyone have any aspirin?" Hinata asked out loud, noticing Tenten's incredibly pained expression, with her hand clenched over her forehead.

"Th- thanks Hinata..." Tenten said quietly.

"Oh, yeah, its in my suitcase. I brought it just in case of motion sickness." Ino said, raising her hand.

Sakura, one of the volunteers, began to take out the cargo from the trunk.

Temari was the other volunteer. And, so she could help Tenten, decided to bring out Ino's first. Being the most tomboyish, she was actually the strongest out of all of them. But, even brute strength couldn't drag out the luggage. When Temari forced her bag in there, she had pushed the limit, and now the the suitcases were taking a tantrum apparently, angry that they would force them into such a small space.

"Okay--" Temari grunted, trying to grab a hold of the robin's egg suitcase, but Ino, who owned the troublesome thing, had put it in backwards, so the handle was on the inside, making it incredibly difficult to hang on to the damn thing, much less bring it out. "Ino!" She called, "Come get your suitcase!"

Ino pranced, sort of, over there. "You need help?"

"Nah. Ya think?"

"Well, you could always find a better way to grip on to it."

Temari sighed, with both a sweat-drop, and a stress-mark on her forehead. "Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh, well... hmm." Ino thought about it for a second, while Temari slowly sunk into both exhaustion and irritation.

"You could always take the others ones out first." Sakura spoke for her, then, in response to her idea, grunted, lifting her own suitcase out of the trunk. It slid out, but Sakura had to struggle to bring it out of its wedged state.

Some of the space freed, Temari flipped the damn thing around, and, this time with a firm grip on the handle, lifted it out with ease. She set it on the sandy ground.

"Thanks Temari." Ino smiled. Temari grunted in acknowledgment, a look of irritation on her face as she reached for the others ones.

Ino chose not to notice, and unzipped her suitcase and felt around. "Hmmm... oh, here, Tenten."

"Hnn." Tenten didn't really want to speak. It was like if she did, the noise would make it worse. She unscrewed the cap and popped two into her mouth.

"Yo- you won't want water with that?" Hinata asked, brandishing her water bottle.

Shaking her head, she motioned for it. Hinata gave it to her, and she swallowed two big gulps.

"I'm finding a bed and going to sleep." She mumbled, wandering towards the house.

"What about your suitcase?" Sakura asked.

Tenten paused. "Take it in for me?"

"Oh... sure."

And with that, Tenten was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around this time, Neji and the others were almost getting run over by a truck. These were Neji's exact words during this time. "I completely loathe you Naruto, GAH--!"

Right now, if you please, say the word 'loathe' out loud, right now.

The definition of loathe? A word of complete detest that is harsher then hate. Yeah. Loathe. Not love. But, as you probably found by saying it out loud, the two sound so similar so when your competing with the honk of a truck, they sound the same.

Irony is completely... well, ironic.

The following you can only imagine.

Neji still hates this trip so far.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was the first into the house (except for Tenten, but she's out of commission for the moment).She looked around, smiling a quiet smile. The place, despite a thin yet distinct line of dust across all the furniture and appliances, was very homey.

The plants, even with some dried up leaves settling on the floor beside it, gave a more exotic look as they dotted the first floor.

There was something of a living room off to one side, complete with a large sofa (covered in plastic) and two small love seats on each side. A dirty and dusty rug sat in front of a large Flat screen that looked like it was brand new, despite its timely state.

The kitchen consisted of a stove, refrigerator, and sink. The sink was (and it rhymed, another reason why they didn't like it) pink. Not one of those sissy, girlie pinks. That they liked a little. This was more of a bright, shiny, _irritating _pink. The kind that made you wince every time your eyes managed to come across it. Even Ino, the girliest of them all, flinched upon eye-contact.

And it clashed viciously with, not only the kitchen, but with the whole damn house. There was only one thing to do with something this serious. Temari 'accidentally' dumped a load of mud on it from the garden outside. Now its a filthy green color (don't ask where you get green from dirt... you don't want to know).

Now the damn thing looks diseased, but its loads better then what it was before, believe them.

Luckily, the rest of the kitchen was okay colored. The refrigerator was black, and was double doored, with an ice dispenser. The stove was old fashioned, bleach-white, with a microwave above it. The place was covered in dust. How long ago was it that Jiraiya last used this place?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upstairs with Tenten, things were no different. In the halls, the walls and floor were dusty, making the white walls a smoky gray color, and the floors slippery and eerily fuzzy. Tenten, with her shoes off at the front, made clean footsteps in the floor, almost like walking in snow, showing the difference for what it once was. The floors wood color was dark. Cherry, perhaps? Walnut? Couldn't possibly be Mahogany.

It was dark, the shades were closed. This was good for her headache, and she opened the second door from the stairs.

It was dark here too. The curtains were drawn, and were a deep red. The room itself was a simple white, with a full-sized bed with white sheets and a homemade blanket thrown over one side at an angle. A maple nightstand stood next to it, holding up a lamp with a yellowish lampshade. There was a shelf underneath for a bit of casual storage. Some books could go under it, perhaps?

There was no carpet, but there was a small rug of overlapping colors that hid itself partially under the bed, showing off the same hardwood flooring that was in the hallway.

At first, Tenten wanted to throw open the curtains and let in a little light. But then she thought against it. It would probably make her headache worse. She should take a nap first.

She threw herself onto the mattress. As soon as she did that, she regretted it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around this time, Naruto and Lee had decided upon, since nothing else worked, that they should wave at passing cars. Make small talk. In this case, literally 'small' talk. They had about 3 seconds to introduce themselves and receive strange looks.

"Don't bother! We're almost there!" Neji growled irritably, shooting down their idea immediately.

Naruto and Lee began to protest whiningly.

Kiba gave a huge depressing sigh.

Sasuke paid no attention to any of them.

Gaara switched to Avenged Steinfold on his I-pod.

Shikamaru snored on.

Neji still hates this trip so far.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With what they figured the worst of their problems over and done with (I mean, come on! Did you see that sink?!), they decided that, even though unpacking and settling down first would have been a smarter thing to do, they should either hit the beach or soak in the hot spring.

With reasonable debate (_much_ unlike what they were doing in the car) they decided to go to the beach first. The argument was that they had meant to go to the beach anyway, and they could always relax in the sauna after.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And, at this point, Neji pulled his car out of the highway and into the parking lot of the house, praising and thanking God in his head that it was over when he saw the real version of the photograph loom overhead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They piled their luggage next to the staircase, planning to take it up when they got back. Hinata, who wasn't wearing her swimsuit inside her clothes like the rest of them (Temari was an exception. She said she felt like she was just going to wade in the water today.), ran upstairs to claim an uninhabited bedroom to change.

The rest, because it was a simple 5 minute walk to the ocean-line, started to take off their shirts and pants. Sakura was the first one completely changed. She wore a red Bikini, though no where near as skimpy as Ino's. Because she wore long cargo pants, which she came to regret as soon as she got outside, was anxious to change.

Ino was technically the first one changed, since she made no movement to remove her shorts.

Hinata had finished changing about 5 minutes later, a turquoise tie-around-the-neck tankini, with a cute flower over the chest. Her t-shirt, pants, undergarments, and sleeveless hoodie over one arm, she quietly shut the door behind her, and cautiously made her way down the quiet corridor, like she was afraid if she made any noise, she would face the wrath of Tenten, or whomever else Hinata was scared of in her mind.

As she passed the door she assumed Tenten was in, she heard rasping coughing and sneezing. Wheezing and a loud thump made Hinata think the worst, and she burst through the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hinata? Are you ready yet?" Sakura called up.

"Sweetie, I picked that out specifically for you, so you look both cute, AND you don't show off that much skin." Ino called up, because she knew very well that if she picked out anything else, Hinata wouldn't be able to show her face.

Temari was about to show her perspective, a bit of encouragement so Hinata would feel easier about coming down with them. 'She should have just come wading in the water with me' she thought 'if she's going to feel self-conscious about it.'

She was actually going to voice her thoughts, but then the creak of the door opening stopped her. Her first thought was, 'She went outside?' but that made no sense. She turned around anyway.

Ino and Sakura heard the noise also, and there was no doubt there was someone there when they heard a thump of something hitting the floor.

A half-asleep voice said to someone they did not know, "Speak words and syllables, Naruto." and then he choked.

Temari felt she was the most surprised at this. That someone must have called these people, these_ guys_ (as if people of the opposite gender were that bad) here, but somehow, she knew that they didn't, and they were just as surprised as her.

Sakura felt her throat go dry. She saw a spiky-haired blonde and a redhead. There were obviously other guys behind him.

Ino's first thought was maybe they were neighbors come to greet them, but then, why didn't they knock? Why did they look so surprised? The blonde looked like he had just seen a ghost.

But, no matter who they were, boy or girl, I swear the next thought in their minds were all the same. 'Well, this is awkward.'

**_Yeah... nothing much really happened, just a major of the girls' POV of the previous moments. Hm. Well, I wanted to write something here, but I forgot what it was._**

**_All I really have to say then is that this is probably my last post for a bit. Keyword; probably. I'm going to try and update as fast as I can, but then there is the (honestly unknown) time that they are going to take my computer and all access to anything electronic, so... lets see._**

**_The usual please; leave a review if you'd like on your way out but please be suggestive and have a point if your going to flame. Thankies._**

**_As always;  
Alena_**

**_P.S. Messed with the summary again! Gomen, gomen, just trying to settle! _**


	5. Pervert or Coincidence?

**_Yosh! I am currently writing this piece from the grand ole state of Texas. Its actually quite comfy here. This chappie's kinda short, but then again, I'm on a slight time-shortage as I try to re-update all my unfinished ones. (the closest one I have to completion is one chappie away, but just at that moment, I decided to put it on hold. What is wrong with me?)_**

**_Anyway, since I was moving, I couldn't have the freedom to write as much as I would have liked, and ended up with Withdrawal. If you know the side-effects, you must all agree, it's very pathetic._**

**_Okay, I would also like to say that... I forgot SHINO! Oh my god, Noo!11!one!! (lol)  
_**

**_Sooo... I'm gonna squeeze him in there eventually. Eventually. For a bit. The Akatsuki? They're going to be in a more... amusing bit that I planned out.  
_**

**_Sorry sorry, I took too long, go on and read._  
**

**Perfect Opportunity; **

"But, no matter who they were, boy or girl, I swear the next thought in their minds were all the same. 'Well, this is awkward.'"

**Chapter four: Is it a pervert or is it coincidence?**

_Arriving at about the same time, they parked right next to each other. It seemed strange, at first, that something like this would occur, but then, when both groups strode right up to the same front door, the weird coincidence just led to blank stares and confused looks. Fortunately, little violence occurred between the two, and they sat down to a nice chat to figure out their circumstance._

_Or so was hoped._

Yeah... that was the first comically correct thing about the story that Jiraiya ever wrote about the two. Explain? I'm about to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The completely awkward silence dragged on for what seemed like hours. And it was broken yelling, screaming, punching, and crying by the following:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Tenten leaped onto, and crashed onto the mattress, she did not take into factor that it, like the everything else in the house, was incredibly dusty. And when her 100 something body hit the thing, it all but exploded.

Well, actually, that's a wrong phrase. It DID explode. Right in her face with dust, dead bugs, and other micro-organisms that aren't ever mentioned cause they're never seen. Not to mention the bed almost bent double and catapulted her in the air, landing right on her back, coughing and freaking out because of the bugs, on the floor with a large thump.

Hinata, who worried for all the wrong reasons, burst in, ready to kick the ass of anyone who just might hurt her or her friend (or help in case of allergy attack, but I like the first one better) before she remembered she was this shy-as-hell girl and fall over beet red.

Well, luckily, the first didn't happen, cause Tenten rolled right over, and caught Hinata in shock and off-guard (didn't expect something to come hurtling at her feet, now did she?). She tipped Hinata right over and, since Hinata was running in full speed, flew about 3 feet and smacked head-first into the mattress, which seemed to find the following scene utterly hilarious and decided to help it along.

A large cloud of dust sprang up, and due to some sort of law of physics I can't name at the moment, a large cemetery of dead bugs was bounced into the air as well and landed right into Hinata's face and eyes.

With a large and heavy shriek, she reared (if your imagining it in your head, think of an elephant that was just shot in the eye by an arrow, and rears in pain and confusion. Or a horse, same thing really.)

The large shriek is what brought the group downstairs out of the staring contest. The girls, gasped, 'That's Hinata!' They all thought in their heads. The boys, although did not know the person in pain, thought automatically, 'Oh my God, Girl in trouble! Must save!'. I guess they're all knights at heart.

They all scrambled to the stairs, Neji made it first, and chugged right up, the others falling close behind.

But this was not necessary.

Because, Neji's eyes widened at two bodies, silhouetted by the dim light, that had stumbled out of the door and ran in a single direction of the hallway, charged out at him. He had no control over how to avoid, the clog in the staircase had made that impossible.

Tenten smacked into him, knocking him backwards, and right into the cluster of bodies. A cluster of bodies that he unfortunately had to say saved his goddamn life as he went sailing down the staircase.

His back smacked into the face of (in order of appearance) Sakura, who's ass went straight into Naruto's groin, a loud cry from him was immediately shut up by Hinata, who decided to make a flying appearance and smacked noses with him.

Naruto managed to sail sideways after that, and hit both Sasuke and Kiba. Ino, who had been crawling her way up in order to cut lines, and was actually right between Sasuke's legs, and in shock stood up, resulting in an ultimate head-meets-crotch, and the best groin-crushing that you'll ever live to talk about.

Sasuke instinctively curled, too much in pain to even make noise, and leaned sideways, smacking skulls with Kiba, who, unconscious, full body tackled Temari, that resulted in a Shikamaru dog-piling.

Lee, who decided to try his luck and catch all of them before they broke their skulls in half, ran away from the safety of the sidelines and crouched under, arms outstretched.

Lemme just say he succeeded in preventing their fall, but, seconds later, let them fall anyway, unconscious and buried.

(Now, if you understood and properly imagined that seriously complicated turn of events, you get a snickerdoodle)

The scene and resulting twisted mass of bodies and limbs lay moaning in pain on the hardwood floor. If Gaara, whom hadn't bothered to even walk to the stairs, had been a less serious person, rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off was what he would have done. But, sadly, all he did to take advantage of the situation was raise an eyebrow and barely let go a smirk.

And here comes the yelling, crying, screaming, and punching part.

Tenten, who was saved another collision with the very hard floor, landed right on the chest of Neji, who lay in agonizing pain.

Dust caught in her eyes had made them squeeze shut, and were streaming in attempt to clean them. Thinking she had run into Temari, she sat up, grabbed her (or should I say his) shoulders and shake them, pounding his head even more into the floor.

"We need. To clean. This goddamn. House!" She yelled, his head hitting the floor with every emphasizing phrase.

Head already pounding to begin with, he grabbed a hold of her wrists, and tried to say with commanding tone, "Stop!" Unfortunately, his 'commanding', or, more preferably, 'threatening' tone, sounded way more husky and lustful then required.

There were warm hands on her wrists, and they were way bigger then Temari's. MANNISH bigger. Opening her eyes a smidgen, she could see the blurry version of a boy. A rather cute boy, actually. A cute boy that she was _straddling_.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, and, due to reaction, punched him across the face (rather hard, mind you), falling sideways, and scrambling to her feet.

Eyes wide open now (though slightly stinging) she saw a curdled mass of bodies. They were not moving. I repeat, they were NOT moving. 'Oh my god, this looks like a scene from the Texas Chainsaw massacre!' She thought. (Not really, but lets let her imagine)

And this is where the screaming part comes in. And she screamed really frickin loud. Loud enough to awaken half of those people who had fallen to their unconscious. (which was actually quite a lot of them)

Hinata awoke to meet face-to-face with a completely unconscious Naruto. No no, wait, face-to-face is too far away. Try lip-to-lip. That's better.

_**OW! Big cliffie. Or is it? I'm not aware of these things. Anyway, to shorten the fact that I'm making RIDICULOUSLY large A/N's lately, I'll make this quick.**_

_**First of all, thank you for reading, I ask that you review, but, I'm not obligating you. (NO PRESSURE!) But please, PLEASE, no pointless flames. I enjoy critique as much as the next chick, but if their like, Lyke, OMG, Naruto SUX, I not only will be incredibly pissed, but my tiny little ego will suffer cardiac arrest. And you won't want that.**_

_**And lastly, does my writing style seem too casual to you? I put myself into the narration a lot, and take a chainsaw to the fourth wall many, many times.**_

_**But anyway, I still love you (even if you have mean opinions), and, as always,**_

_**Alena Rio**_


	6. Isn't violence funny?

Hey guys... been a while, huh? Ah well, I'm still working on it, so don't think someone's killed me out of pure rage yet. I'm still alive. Yes, quite short, this chapter is (lol, I sound like Yoda) but, for those who are actually waiting for this chapter, I'm gonna update within the next week or so, so you get 6 pages instead of 3 every month. Yeah, I realize my deadlines suck. Don't remind me.

**Perfect Opportunity; **

Chapter Five: Isn't crying and screaming funny?

Hinata slowly turned from sunburn, to puce, to magenta.

That's nearly purple.

Her first kiss was stolen from her by this blonde she's never seen before. (A cute blonde, she had to admit, but still.) This she was not expecting until she had at least _knew _the person, (or gained a little self-confidence, but that comes later) and now all of a sudden..._this _happens.

Her first reaction was to scream. But then again, she was too in shock to do such a thing, so the next was caused by a backlog of scream in her throat; A gurgling noise followed by fainting, right back on Naruto.

Shikamaru woke up dizzy, quietly trying to recover the last fifteen seconds of his life. His ears were ringing, caused by an annoying screaming that was just too troublesome to deal with. He was comfy right here. Sure he was sprawled on his back, covered by some chick he's never seen before and a dude with his dog, but they made good blankets. He closed his eyes again to feign unconsciousness, but soon he was fast asleep, dreaming of cloud-watching.

Kiba remained unconscious, and so did Naruto. Sasuke however, was alive and kicking still. Curled in a little ball, damning everything and everyone that allowed him on this trip.

If he was any other man, he would have been crying. Ino had a hard _HEAD_. (This is, of course, what everyone would say if they were just head butted in the crotch that hard.) Discipline and dignity was one of the finely tuned things Sasuke had drilled in his head, and he had to try and preserve as much face he had left.

Ino did not suffer that much damage, however got a bump and a headache from the collision.

She wasn't one of the lucky ones who got to land on a guy's nice soft chest. Her head made it to the floor with a hard _smack! _ Surprisingly still conscious, the only thing she could grasp for thought was that she was really, really dizzy, and that she must apologize to who she just caused extreme pain.

Disorientated, she slurred her words, and waved her arm. Her 'sorry' sounded more like "sosh-a-rigg-wrrrry." Her flailing arm, too weak to keep going very long, collapsed on Sasuke's ass, and, too weakened to do anything about it, left it there. She was attempting to fight off the sleep that was beckoning to her, but she was failing.

Sasuke, paranoid (and still in pain), freaked out at the touch, and leaped to his feet, only to curl again. He hit the ground and began to weep uncontrollably (although silently, hopefully no one would see).

Lee was definitely unconscious, having like... half a dozen teens land on him. And Tenten, who was really confused (although she did cause it), flailed about, screaming more and louder, before colliding into Gaara's chest, who... actually remained where he was this entire time of chaos. Tenten landed on her butt, and flinched, almost as if she expected him to all of a sudden strip down, strip her down, then rape her.

That didn't happen obviously, but Gaara scratched himself, blew through his teeth, and walked into the kitchen, ignoring everything and everyone.

And she just stared at him, for some reason pissed. '_What, am I not good enough?!_'

Through this period of clashing emotions if she would prefer to be raped by some dude or not, Temari woke up.

Thankfully, she wasn't the spazzy type. However, this WAS incredibly awkward. But instead of fainting (Hinata), acting drunk (Ino-- although she couldn't help it), or freaking out (Tenten), she calmly, a tinge of blush on her face, got off of Shikamaru. But this is where things actually moved forward instead of telling you who woke up, fainted, fell over, or did something rather amusing. (Yeah, kinda got old on my part.)

So Temari did the intelligent thing (really?), picked up Shikamaru by the collar, --causing Kiba to roll over and squash his nose, so HE woke up-- and Temari gave him a backhand across the face.

How Temari realized he was only sleeping I have no idea, but Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, his face stinging, but he considered it too troublesome to yell at her.

"What... the hell... are you doing here?" Temari demanded... slowly, so as to add to the threatening violence in her voice.

Everyone had started to arise. Things were foggy, in their minds, kinda like a drunken experience, so their hazy attention span strayed to the two.

"What do ya mean?" Shikamaru didn't even stutter, his words smooth and constant.

"I MEAN, you guys show up randomly at our place. I have _half_ a mind to call the police."

"Trust that half and call, go ahead, I _dare you_. We have a contract that says we have legal right to this house _all_ summer. _I_ should be the one to call the police."

Temari was taken aback and loosened her grip a little. "_We_ rented this place by the guy who owns it. We've got a contract too."

"Hmm..." Shikamaru closed his eyes again.

"_Stay awake, asshole._" Temari hissed, shaking Shikamaru roughly.

Shikamaru exhaled irritably before replying, "I wasn't sleeping," he opened his eyes again, "_Apparently_, Jiraiya gave this place to both of us like some sorta weird prank."

"What?" Tenten demanded.  
"In other words, if we still wanna have our summer vacation without loosing any money, we have to live with each other for three months." Shikamaru explained.

"What?" Sasuke rasped. He wasn't even in this house for 5 minutes and he was in so much pain. 3 months of this...

"We have to live with _pervs_?" Sakura barely caught onto the conversation, but noticed her contact with Naruto enough to make a very solid conclusion.

Gaara returned with a coke, but then turned back around and went into the kitchen.

"Oh... how youthful! We shall meet new people while enjoying our very youthful time at the beach."

Shikamaru sighed. Temari had just let go of him. "Lee, I think your forgetting the main problem here."

'_Th- three whole months? W- with guys?!' _Hinata looked uneasily at the one she just... kissed, and promptly fainted... again.

"Well damn." Jiraiya said out loud to himself, up in a tree with a pair of binoculars in his hand. "I hoped their confusion would last longer then that... well, there's still the hot spring to look forward to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:

Oh Hinata, even if these guys hadn't shown up, you still would have had to deal with those guys on the beach hitting on you.

Anyway, as I said, I'm gonna be re-updating within the next week. Not looking forward to the double-time, but I do enjoy coming up with interesting instances. Been into Kingdom Hearts II as of late, and my brother is making me finish Super paper Mario tomorrow and Saturday because I accidentally got it rented on his Gamefly. Meh, things happen.

Review if you'd like, but please don't pointlessly flame. I'd prefer critique that DOESN'T just shoot my likes or dislikes down.

As always,

Alena Rio (PS: Is is just me or does the edit program completely refuse to let me bold or italic anymore? Either way, that's the reason my AN's are thin and... not italic'd.)


End file.
